Broken Pasts
by xxRivaxx
Summary: Can Karin mend their broken pasts? Can Toushiro fix their shattered futures?  Why did she leave? Who is Yuki? What happened in their shared past? 1st ever story so please review! Rated M for later chapters...Maybe haven't decided yet
1. Meeting Again

Broken Pasts

Introductions

HitsuKarin

"Okay honey, have a nice night okay"

"Goodnight I love you see you tomorrow, say goodnight to kitty for me" came her reply

"Okay I will I love you too Yuki goodnight baby bye"

"Bye-bye " the line went dead.

She hung up the phone and put it back down onto the bar top she turned to her master

"Yuki said goodnight Yoruichi" she said looking at the women seated next to her.

"Oh that's so sweet well I'm going to go see Urahara I will look after your stuff for you" she said getting up.

"Thanks Master" came her reply

She then picked up her Sake and took another gulp, the glass clinking with the jewellery on her finger. She scanned the dark ballroom spotting the orange hair of her brother at the back of the room with his now wife Rukia and their friends on a raised table. There were a lot of other people attending most seemed to be soul reapers. She arrived only shortly beforehand missing the ceremony and decided to hide away in the corner of the bar out of view. Neither her old friends nor her family had spotted her yet. This is the first time being surrounded by her family and old friends in 7 years but she thought she owed them enough to at least make it here even though she was late. She was always working always traveling never in the same place for long. She just, in fact, got back from Italy 4 hours ago and had driven as fast as possible from Tokyo to get here.

"Hey can I have another one please" called a smooth voice from the man standing next to her to the bartender. Setting his empty glass on the table he then turned to Karin and looked her up and down. He'd been eyeing her up all night and she knew it. Karin's only reaction being to lift up her hand and present it into his view showing her jeweled finger. He immediately got the message and looked away from her grabbing his drinks and walking back to his friends where she could hear them snicker at him saying,

'_Told you man you could never get anybody like that anyway'_

'_Bullshit, anyway she doesn't have to be a such tease in that dress' _he replied bitterly.

She looked down at the dress she wore''Damn I knew this dress was to flashy''she swore under her breath. She was wearing a red ankle length dress that was backless and had a plunging neckline that stopped a few inches above her belly button, which gave a great view of her cleavage. She also wore her waist length hair half up half down and bangs framing her face also towering red stilettos impossible to walk in for somebody else but she was used to it. She had left her coat and handbag with her master at the table reserved for her, having only her overloading purse and phone on her. She was also suppressing her reitsu so it was undetectable to anyone.

Momo saw the women sitting back facing them at the bar drinking by herself she had only arrived 20 minutes ago. So Momo decided to talk to her and ask her to come and sit with them.

"Hey does anybody want something to drink its on me" she shouted over the music playing.

"Ahh yeah Momo can you get another bottle of Sake" came her reply from the busty women sitting next to her.

"Sure"

"Can you make that two bottles no wait three" said Renji who was losing a drinking game between Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto

"Okay what about you Shiro-chan?" she said turning to the now mature looking man. A few snickers were heard across the table at the old childish nickname.

"Stop calling me that I'm taller that you now Momo you bed-wetter"

Ignoring him she asked again kindly "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks I'm still on my first bottle" he said indicating the half full bottle of Sake sitting in front of him. "Actually I think I will go outside for a little while" he told the group getting up and walking out to the Lobby area.

"Okay Shiro-chan be right back," she announced snickers across the table, getting up from her chair and walking to the far end of the bar where the women sat. She looked quite wealthy by the looks of her clothes and accessories.

"Can I have 4 bottles of Sake please" She asked the bartender who was leaning over the bench to hear her over the music.

"Yeah sure that'll be three hundred and forty dollars" she flinched at the price

"Aww crap I only have three hundred on me hold on I will go get some money from my boyfriend" she told him and started to turn around but someone grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Make that 6 bottles and I'll pay for the drinks" the women said handing over the cash. The bartender then turned back to retrieve the extra bottles.

"Hey wait no you don't have to do that I can just go get the money" Momo insisted the stranger. The women just smiled at her and said.

"No problem I just know your boyfriend is running a bit low on money cause he ordered the last two rounds right" the women assured her then added "he got put back quite a lot" she finished with a chuckle.

"Oh ah Thanks but please have this it's the least I could do" Momo pleaded holding out her money.

"No don't worry I really don't want to take your money you might need it next round" she chuckled.

"Well thanks a lot I'm Momo by the way," She said holding out her hand smiling when the women shook it and replied

"I'm Karin pleased to meet you" The bartender put the bottles of Sake down in front of the women. Karin opened a bottle and poured her and Momo a drink.

"Do you live here in Karakura?" Momo asked Karin sitting beside her at the empty stool. She obviously had no idea who she was.

"Ahh no I grew up here though" she replied then taking another sip of her cup.

"Oh you grew up here" Momo relayed

"Yeah, So do you live here in Karakura?" Karin asked Momo already knowing that she was a Soul reaper. Karin decided not to reveal her actually identity to the girl who she didn't know.

"Ahh no no I'm just visiting here for the wedding I met Ichigo when he was 15 been friends ever since and have known Rukia since I was quite young, what about you how long have you known the bride or groom?" Momo questioned Karin taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh I've known Ichigo all my life and met Rukia about 7 years ago" she replied truthfully.

"Wow all your life amazing" Momo said "You guys must be really close then," she added. Karin visibly flinched but rearranged her features and smiled

"Yeah something like that but we lost contact for a bit and I haven't really seen him in a while" she said still smiling. Momo looked at Karin and could tell that there was sadness behind her smile then looked at her table across the ballroom and saw the back of Izuru and Renji talking. She just then remembered the Sake and then decided to bring her new acquaintance over to meet her friends.

"Hey do you want to come meet my friends and sit with us at our table?" she asked standing up from her chair and trying to grab the bottles of Sake.

"Ahh sure okay" Karin said.

"Ah wait here I'm going to have to take these over and come back for the rest" Momo explained picking up two bottles and moving back to her table. She then went to grab an empty chair from the table across from them and placed it between hers and Rangiku's. "I'll be right back with the other bottles," she said

"Hey Momo come on lets go for a dance" Izuru said holding out his hand.

"Um can I get the bottles first I'll be right back" she replied

"Nope they can wait lets go now" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the floor.

"Hey Izuru" she laughed as he pulled her along. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she put hers around his neck and they swayed to the music playing.

"Ichigo looks so happy hey," she breathed into his ear

"Ahh yeah he's actually smiling" Izuru chuckled

"Hey where is he?" Momo asked Izuru curiously. He wasn't at the main table and Rukia was still sitting there.

"Ah he's talking to some lady at the bar" Izuru said twirling them around so she could see the bar. _'Karin' _she thought

"Huh I know her I met just before her names Karin" she said "Actually she's looking after the Sake I left there I was also going to bring her to the table"

"Hmm really well lets go get her then" Izuru said releasing her and stepping through the crowd but Momo grabbed his arm and stopped him pulling him back to her.

"Hold on lets give them some time alone she said she hadn't seen him in awhile and that she's known him all her life"

"Hmm okay lets dance a bit more then" He said ducking her down in a low dip.

* * *

><p>As soon as Momo walked away Karin spotted Ichigo heading to the bar. She quickly turned her back to him and downed the rest of her cup.<p>

'_May as well make myself known'_ she said to herself and took a deep breath.

Ichigo walked up beside her totally unaware of her identity. She looked at him from the corner of her eye noticing his gentle smile, he looked extremely happy.

"Hey can I have another bottle of Sake please," he asked the bartender.

"Yeah sure might be a minute we're out so I'm going to have to go out back and get another case". He told Ichigo

"No problem I'll just wait here then" he assured the man and sat in the vacant stool next to Karin "God these people sure know how to drink Sake" he sighed

This was the perfect opportunity to say something she thought.

"Hey Ichii how's it been" she said to him quietly but catching his attention anyway. He frowned when he heard the nickname no one had called him in years even Yachiru stopped calling him that. He turned to face her.

"Um Hi do I know you?" he inquired trying to figure out who the beautiful women was and why she was so familiar. The lack of light wasn't helping either.

"You don't recognise me really?" she asked mirthfully

"Um I'm sorry I just don't remember you I would remember that beauty" he said jokingly trying to place her face.

"How flattering Strawberry Head but seriously you don't recognise me at all" said uttered her smirk growing.

"Nope and I'm really sorry but are you a friend of Rukia's maybe" he guessed

"Oh Ichii your hurting my feelings" Karin said with fake hurt in her voice. Then she added "You know I raced here all the way from Italy to make it" it was now that he slowly put the pieces together "the least you could do was remember your own ooff-" she was being strangled in a deadly bear hug by Ichigo who clung to his sister for dear life. "_ssissterr-_" she managed to wheeze out. She then wrapped her arms around her brother tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. He lent back still hugging his sister and smiled then rambled.

"Karin how, I thought you said you couldn't make it? How long have you been here? Why didn't you come to me first thing? Where's Yuk-" he was stopped with a finger placed on his lips.

"Woah slow down there brother one question at a time" Karin said chuckling

"I'm sorry Karin its just it's been so long since I've seen you I'm just so happy to see you but anyway, how did you make it? You said your flight got delayed and you couldn't get out of there for another few days" Karin chuckled at her brother

"That's true Ichi-nii I flew over in a private jet owned by some Pop Star or something which cost me a quite a lot may I add but I really wanted to see you and I wasn't about to miss your wedding well I did in the end but I'm still here aren't I didn't miss the party" she finished with a smirk. Ichigo smiled down at her and released her from his arms.

"How long have you been here?" he questioned her holding her at arms length

"Oh um about an hour ago but I got side tracked I was talking to this lady called Momo she just went to her table and is coming back to get her drinks" she said pointing to the bottles of Sake sitting on the table. Then the bartender returned with the case of Sake setting one on the table

"That'll be eighty five dollars sir," he said indicating the bottle. Ichigo then looked at Karin with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes

"You wouldn't mind paying for my Sake my beautiful incredibly rich little sister you know you owe me for not making it to the ceremony" he asked sweetly

"Hey you know **I'm** paying for this wedding right" she said smirking

"Aww come on Karin please its only eighty five bucks anyways I'm broke I have to pay for the honeymoon" he replied

"Your funny really, when I know your staying in **my** villa in Fiji"

"Ahh yet another reason you're my favourite sister but don't let Yuzu know she might get jealous" he said jokingly.

"Fine Ichi-nii here" she gave him a $100 bill "and keep the change" she smiled at him.

"Thanks Karin, By the way where's Yuki and Arashi?" he asked while handing the bartender the money.

"Oh she has school in the morning so she couldn't make it but she's gonna come down tomorrow after school Arashi is driving them" she explained.

"Oh well I can't wait to see her its been so long what like a year now and can't wait to meet this Arashi too he sounds nice" he said to her.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her

"Oh um at my apartment across town"

"Ah yes thanks for letting us use that place every now and then too"

"It's alright as long as you don't break anything and clean it up when you're done," she said smiling at him. He smiled back at her gently

"I really did miss you Karin, I know why you left and I understand you needed to but it really did kill me I haven't seen you in 7 years" he told her sadly

"I know Ichi-nii but I'm here now and I'm going to be in town for a few days"

"Yeah I know at least I get to see you for the next couple days"

"Oh yeah that's right you're not leaving straight away"

"Yeah all the flights to Fiji have been delayed and they aren't leaving for the next 3 days so we're just gonna have to wait" he groaned

"Don't worry Ichi-nii when you get to the Villa you have her all to yourself for the next 2 weeks" she said mirthfully the added "Just don't scare away my maids and make sure to get the sheets washed before you leave please" she laughed at his faint blush. He joined her laughter stopping when he heard a gasp behind them.

"Karin?" asked a timid but soft voice. Karin turned around to look at her sister and smiled at her.

"Hey Yuzu how's it been" she said with the wave of her hand. Yuzu rushed forward to her pulling her from the stool and up standing to hug her tightly.

"Ka-Ka-Karin your herrrreee-"she wailed into her sister.

"Aww Yuzu I missed you too" she then looked at her brother who was smiling at the exchange and mouthed '_Help me' _but he shook his head no and kept smiling.

"Karin you-you said you wouldn't make it b-but you here after all these years you're finally here" Yuzu cried happily. Karin smiled at her warmly

"Yeah Yuzu I had to pull a few strings to get here but I made it home'' she told her sister kindly.

"Where's Yuki?" She immediately asked letting her go and looking around them.

"Oh she's still in Tokyo but she's going to be here tomorrow afternoon"

"Yay I can't wait to see her she must be really big now" Yuzu pronounced with a large smile and starry eyes. Ichigo then figured he'd spent to much time away and said

"Hey Karin come with me come say hi to everybody"

"Ichi-nii I'm not sure that's a good idea I don't want to attract to much attention please"

"Oh sure Karin I always forget your famous you know" he replied, "Well just come anyway to see Rukia and Dad at least" he begged her

"Okay Ichi-nii just let me grab my stuff" She turned to pick up her phone and saw Momo's Sake sitting on the counter.

"Aww crap I said I would watch the Sake for Momo where is she anyway" she reminded herself then turning to look around the ballroom.

"Umm Yuzu can you take these to Momo for us" Ichigo asked handing her the bottles.

"Yeah sure Ichi-nii" Ichigo then lent down and whispered in her ear while Karin wasn't looking

"_Don't let him know she's here just wait okay"_ She nodded her response and walked to their table.

"Karin let me carry that for you" he said taking one of her Sake bottles off the counter "Lets go," he said walking around the other side of the ballroom opposite Momo's table to the main table.

They approached the table Karin walking behind Ichigo obscured from view behind his tall body. He told her to stay behind him til he moved.

"There you are Ichigo where have you been I thought you ran away" growled Rukia standing up to point at him.

"Hmm no trust aye Mrs Kurosaki I would never think of running away anyway we're already married so there's no running anymore" he said jokingly which earned him a knee in the nuts. "You know we're gonna need those when you want kids" he wheezed bending over slightly to cradle himself.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I will make it up to you later okay" she said sweetly with a wink.

"It's okay you little midget" Ichigo whispered leaning down and giving her a small gentle peck. Rukia then turned back to her chair not even recognising the women behind Ichigo. Ichigo then got the tables attention.

"Ahem" he coughed catching everybody's attention. He turned back to Karin giving her a wink and turned back to look at the table which included their father, Rukia and Byakuya, Yuzu still at Momo's table.

"Ah I found somebody hiding away but first thing try to be discrete she doesn't want anybody else knowing she's here okay" with nods of confirmation he stepped out of the way and Karin stepped forward. She smiled sheepishly and looked up at her Father.

"Hey Dad I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner" she said apologetically

"Karin" asked two voices unsure

"God seriously you guys you don't even recognise your own ooff-"

"Oh Thank you Misaki for sending our beautiful daughter home after all these years" Isshin wailed holding Karin in the air. Karin raised her leg and her foot connected with his face the stiletto heel digging painfully into his cheek but sending him flying backwards. Once she landed on the floor Rukia then pulled her into another hug.

"Oh Karin I missed you thanks for coming" she said gently putting her down and smiling largely at her. Byakuya remained immaculate and unemotional. Karin turned to him a bowed to him.

"Thankyou for accepting my idiot brother" she said he merely nodded in reply before saying.

"Thank you for financing this ceremony" which she nodded in reply and smiled

"No problems it's the least I could do for my family for being away so long" she said with a sad smile. Ichigo pointed to the seat next to Rukia. She moved around and sat down.

"Thankyou Karin for all of this you really didn't need to brother was quite insistent on paying for everything"

"Oh don't worry Rukia it wasn't much, anyway I'm not about to let the Kurosaki honour or Ichigo's honour be defiled by making the bride's family pay for her own wedding it's the grooms family that should be doing the honours and I know how much he dislikes your brother" she explained with a chuckle. Rukia sighed her agreement.

"I wish they would get along they actually have a lot in common"

They both laughed at the statement. Then Karin looked around her spotting Momo approaching them.

"Sorry guys I'm gonna steal Karin for a bit and introduce her to the others" she said dragging Karin away and towards her table. Karin smiled back at him mouthing a silent "_Sorry"_

"Hey wait Momo come back-" Ichigo called after them but they were already out of hearing range. _"Damn this isn't gonna be good" _he thought watching them walk away to her table laughing together. Just then Toshiro walked inside and sat down in his seat. Where he sat was at the circular table was somewhat in the corner his back faced the bar and the direction Momo was walking towards his.

* * *

><p>Karin followed Momo to her table weaving through the dancing couples. When they approached the table Toshiro had his back to them he had his phone open looking for any hollow activity. Momo came up behind him blocking Karin's view of the people seated at the table not that the darkness helped anything.<p>

Toshiro had his hair mostly hidden under a hat and was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black pants with a loose black tie around his neck. Also wearing black leather shoes it was effortless yet formal and very attractive.

Momo approached him and lent over his shoulder.

"What you doing Shiro-chan?" she asked curiously. Toshiro felt the vein on his forehead throb.

"If you must know Momo I'm checking for any activity," he replied coldly not turning to look at her. Karin just turned around and looked back at her family watching them from a distance. She was so happy seeing her family she was oblivious to the things going on around her.

"Oh your so boring Shiro-chan, come on loosen up, seriously half of Seireitei is here and you're off duty so put away the phone" she said closing the phone.

"Fine" he huffed stuffing the phone in his pocket and turning away from her to sulk.

"Hehe Shiro-chan is so cute, Anyways guys this is my new friend say hello" Momo told the group over the now pop music playing pulling Karin forward into view of the group.

"Hey" Karin said raising a hand paying half attention to what was going on still looking at her brother in the corner who seemed to be looking at her concerned.

'_I wonder what that look is for' _she thought.

"Hello" came her reply from the men at table focused on Matsumoto who was taking another shot in their game.

"Wow such beauty" Yumichika exclaimed looking closely at Karin.

"Ahh thanks" she chuckled "I'm a model," she added.

At the mention of her being a model the other males looked up at her to examine her better they started from the bottom going up taking in every detail of her body and the revealing dress she wore. She blushed under their gazes then waving a hand in front of her brought their gazes upwards to her face. They further smiled at her widely. Toshiro finally gave in and looked at the girl not recognising at first who she was but she was so familiar to him somehow. He looked closely at her face again as she giggled at the three idiots drooling over her and he knew.

"Guys this is-"

"_**Karin**__" _Momo and Toshiro said together Toshiro standing up and stepping towards her to see if it was really her.

"_Toshiro"_ she gasped confirming his guess. She stepped back from him.

"What Taicho you know her" the three idiots Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika gasped also "And she's a model how'd you meet a model?" they exclaimed jointly crestfallen.

"Karin-chan" Matsumoto asked unsure looking at the girl her open hand raised mid way between her mouth and the table, her glass lay fallen forgotten on the ground.

"Whaa you too Rangiku-san" they pointed at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry Momo I-I have to go now it was nice meeting you all" Karin said turning around quickly and shunpoeing away.

She shunpoed to her master who already had her coat open for her Karin slipped it on and the grabbed her bag off the table. She then shunpoed to Ichigo where he looked at her worriedly she grabbed her wallet and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Ichi-nii I-I need to go I'll see you tomorrow" she said kissing him on the cheek and turning around.

"Wait Karin come bac-" he called after her but she was already gone. She shunpoed outside then to the valet.

"Can you please bring my car around" she asked him hurriedly

"Sure just wait a moment please and it will be right around" he told her professionally.

"Whaa what just happen here Taicho looks like he saw a ghost" Izuru said mirthfully then stopped laughing when no one joined in.

"Momo what's up with Toshiro and Rangiku," He asked Momo leaning into her

"I wish I knew but I think they know Karin-chan," she said looking between them

"Rangiku" Toshiro said strained still looking the direction she fled

"Yes Taicho" she replied worriedly looking at him concerned

"You can have my Sake I'm leaving now," he said walking away from them.

"Wait no Taicho don't-" He had shunpoed away from her.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Karin," asked Toshiro through his teeth.<p>

It started to sprinkle down with rain. He grabbed her wrist tightly preventing her from moving away from him.

"Toshiro let go of me," she begged

"NO not until you tell me," he snarled at her his grasp tightening painfully on her arm.

"**Let go of me"** she screamed her reitsu flaring dangerously high being released with her outburst but Toshiro was merely brought to his knees but he pushed through it and stood his ground.

* * *

><p>The Soul reapers inside felt the power surge, a few lower ranked Soul reapers losing consciousness <em>'Poor Hanataro'<em>. Ichigo and the others looking at each other worriedly. Ichigo and Byakuya shunpoed outside and behind Karin. She's crying silently in anger and hurt.

" Let her go Captain Hitsugaya" Byakuya says formally and firmly.

"Let go of my sister Toshiro" Ichigo threatens him evilly his eyes glowing, gold and black gathering in the corners, "You're hurting her," he snarled

Toshiro lets her go glaring at her hatefully then disappears shunpoeing away from them and heading towards town. Karin bursts out into tears and Ichigo pulls her to him in a tight comforting hug. Byakuya leaves them alone and goes back inside to calm the people inside. Karin's car then arrives and the Valet guy hands Ichigo the keys while Karin cries into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I ruined your night" she said muffled

"No Karin its not your fault its mine I invited Toshiro I thought you could finally tell him after all these years but I guess its really your decision when you tell him if you do, but he really deserves to know Karin you owe him a explanation" he said quietly

"I know Ichi-nii I just can't it hurts to much to even look at him knowing i caused him so much pain" she poured out her heart to her brother.

"Well how about telling him a little at a time" he suggested

"Your right Ichi-nii I think its time I spoke with him If you see him tell him I want to talk to him he'll know where to find me" she said stepping away from him and holding out her hand for the keys, "Well I can't go back inside now so I'm gonna go to the pent house and I'll see you tomorrow" she said leaning up to kiss his cheek and take back her keys. Pressing the start button on the remote the car rumbled to life behind them catching Ichigo's attention as he turned back to look at her car for the first time.

"Woah oh my god Karin this is your car **Karin** holy, you **have** to let me drive this tomorrow" he exclaimed gaping at the black and white Lamborghini Sharpie parked in front of him. Karin chuckled at him.

"You haven't seen your wedding gift yet have you" she asked him mirthfully.

"Whaa What do you mean? You got us a wedding gift? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no I'm not telling you what it is just yet, oh by the way Yuki is bringing one with her also I think your going to love it" her sadness all but gone now.

"I love you Karin please don't leave ever again and I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me" he said looking at her sadly.

"I love you to Ichi-nii and I'm not going to run away again I will be around much more from now on you can always come and see me to you know I'm gonna be in the country a lot more from now on and its not your fault don't ever tell yourself that ever" she said kissing his cheek then slipping into the driver seat and closing the door winding the window down.  
>"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then" he stated she nodded her response<p>

"Goodnight Ichi-nii" she said softly revving the cars engine.

"Goodnight Karin-chan" he replied stepping back and watched her speed down the drive hitting 100km before she even got out on the main road.


	2. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Brand/Designer names featured in this story and I do not own these characters just the story **:'( Sadly

* * *

><p>Thank you those who reviewed and read this :D<p>

NaturalSam14  
>IcePrincess1218<br>zaima  
>bandgirlz<br>sayo-chan64  
>1BleachFan<br>Thank you for the reviews :D

Sorry for the wait been little sick still am and just been busy at school cramming my studies but please enjoy and review :D xxRivaxx

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Pasts<strong>

**Comfort**

Ichigo sauntered back through the entrance where Uryuu was standing waiting for him. There friendship had strengthened after Karin had left mostly due to the new found and strong gratefulness Ichigo felt towards the man.

"Ichigo I wasn't aware Karin was here why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I didn't know she was here myself for very long" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck "She's headed to the Penthouse" he added stuffing his hands into his pockets "Go on I know you really want to" he huffed "see how she is she may act and look fine but I know she was pretty shaken up".

"I will be back very soon please inform Orihime of my absence" he said formally pushing up his glasses before disappearing from view.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku who was that?" asked the others seated at the table well they were now leaning over the table towards her, gazes very curious.<p>

"That was Karin-Karin Kurosaki" she replied troubled by their pestering.

"**Wait** tha-that was Karin Kurosaki as in Ichigo's little sister?" asked an incredulous Renji before letting out a low whistle "Woah she has gotten _hoooooot-__big _yeah really big_"_ he quickly added avoiding the evil glare from the women present at the table and dodging Yoruichi's death glare from the table over.  
>'<em>She has cat hearing in human form scary'.<em>

"Ehhh you know her too Renji" Momo exclaimed crossing her arms and scowling.

"Ahh yeah I meet her awhile back during the Winter War when she was only like what 11 years old" he said scratching his neck awkwardly.

"More importantly, what was their problem?" Izuru inquired thoughtfully. Everyone looked at Rangiku for an explanation. She avoided eye contact then downing her Sake she replied.

"I don't know the whole story and its not my place to say so please don't ask again" she finished pouring herself another drink. The others glanced between themselves deciding to let it go for the time being and enjoy the party.

'_Taicho I hope you are okay_' she thought worryingly.

* * *

><p>Karin walked into the penthouse apartment on the top floor. It was very large and open. Walking out of the elevator in through the lobby area, you are in the living space a very large 10 seater chocolate coloured suede lounge suite and a large flat screen T.V on the wall to the right creating the living room. There was also a small staircase in the corner next to the T.V that leads up to the 2nd story, which holds the two main bedrooms bathrooms attached, both with balconies. A large modern gourmet kitchen with a large black granite topped island in the middle also acting as a table. There was a hallway that lead to 2 guest rooms and a bathroom tucked in the corner by the hallway. The best feature being the large wall of glass with a beautiful view of the whole of Karakura all the large panels opened out onto a large balcony. She went to the large two door fridge and peered inside it was completely filled of food.<br>'_The Maids stocked up the kitchen as I told them, good, and the Chef should be here in the morning' _she thought closing the door and looking around._  
><em>

There were pictures littered around the whole apartment mostly of her and her family. Then she spotted a small picture sitting on a small side table. It was of a younger her smiling brightly in a small black bikini with her arm slung over a scowling and blushing Toushiro in board shorts at the beach on a very sunny summer day. She smiled at the memory her fingers gliding over the glass of the picture then she stepped away.

Just then there was a rap on her door then she recognized the presence and eased the door open. Smiling fondly at her guest.

"Hey how has it been? Been a while since we really spoke Uryuu" she said letting him inside. He smiled at her lightly before pulling her in for a comforting hug which she returned.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you back there" he said to her cradling her head against his chest a smile touching his lips.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't come say hi to everyone first" Karin said detangling herself from his arms to invite him inside. "Come In".

He stepped into the apartment switching the lights on in the process.

"Oh I was wondering where those were, funny you know my apartment better than I do" she chuckled watching him open the refrigerator and and retrieve himself a beer.

"Yeah we have all our parties here and remember I did stay here for a month" he stated amused by her statement.

"Ahh thats right I totally forgot" she laughed at herself "How have you been anyway" she asked smiling seated on a stool leaning on the impressive island.

"Can't complain" he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose "How about yourself? You look good" he said smiling lightly.

"Was that a compliment Mr Quicny" she giggled then adding "I have been fine little overworked but I like it" she said smiling.

"That's good then" he said finishing off his beer. Standing up he disposed of the bottle turning towards Karin.

"It's good to see you again Karin I missed you" he said smiling pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Yeah you too" she mumbled into his chest.

"Well I have to go back to the party but I will see you tomorrow?" he asked her stepping away and opening the balcony doors. Karin followed him outside realizing how cold it was not that her dress was helping.

"Oh um yes can you tell everyone that they are invited back here tomorrow night for a little party" she said leaning her back against the window.

"What about Toushiro?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah him too everyone we know just tell Ichigo he will know who" she replied wrapping her arms around her slim frame.

"Okay then Karin I will see you tomorrow then Goodnight" he said gently quickly leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Uryuu" waving him off as he Hirenkyakued away back to the celebration.

* * *

><p>Uryuu travelled quickly through the night along the rooftops back to the reception arriving within minutes. He strolled inside and over to Ichigo.<p>

"Is she alright?" he asked concerned turning away from the party.

"Yes shes fine" Uryuu replied then told Ichigo about the party she had planned.

"Hmm okay she must have something planned then I will tell everyone before they leave thanks for this Uryuu"

"No problem shes basically like my little sister too since what happened anyway stop worrying it's your wedding" he replied giving him a good slap on the back before turning away and striding back to where Orihime sat.

* * *

><p>She gazed out the large window leaning her head against the cold glass.<br>'_How could I have ever left this place' _she thought closing her eyes her mind drifting to the reason why_._Shocking herself into attention she raked a hand through her hair._  
>'oh yeah that's why I left how could I forget even though it happened so long ago'<em> shaking the thought from her mind she trod lightly up the stairs and into the Master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Why'' he yelled at no one destroying another boulder in the hidden training room."Why did she-How could she" he said tiredly standing in the wasted training ground panting hard. He whispered quietly "Why did I even agree to come back to the real world anyway I should have never agreed to this just because Rangiku said so''<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"But sir"

"No Rangiku"

"Come on Taicho its Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding they're _finally _getting married we have to go _anyway_ all Captains are on mandatory holiday leave for the next few weeks I think Captain Kurosaki and Captain Kuchiki said something to Captain Commander Yamamoto'' she said slyly

"If you knew that we were definitely going why did you bother to ask?" he asked her angrily

"Oh I was just making sure you knew before hand that this is going to be the party of the decade and" she said slyly before quickly adding "…_I'm-gonna-have-to-borrow-your-special-captains-credit-card-to-buy-me-something-nice-from-the-human-world-thanks"_she finished at light speed quickly snatching away his wallet and shunpoeing away from the barracks.

"**Rangiku"**

Flashback End…

* * *

><p>Toushiro took a deep breath returning to his gigai suddenly feeling the effects of hours of fighting and sat down against a boulder. He closed his eyes his anger fading. He then stood and left returning to his hotel suite. The suite was large with 4 bedrooms. Rangiku sleeping in the room besides his own. He walked past her room her door cracked open and her head poked out.<p>

"Captain" she said quietly and carefully.

"Yes Rangiku" he answered barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Taicho its my fault we came here I shouldn't have pushed you to come here" she apologised guilty

"No Rangiku its not your fault don't blame yourself," he reprimanded ''It was mandatory leave''

"Okay Taicho" she whispered back smiling softly.

"Are you alright though Taicho," she asked very concerned.

"No Rangiku I'm not alright I haven't been for 7 years now, I'm sorry and I'm going to bed now I'm really tired so Goodnight" he said turning his back to her.

"Oh Okay Taicho Goodnight" He started to walk away but was stopped when Rangiku called him again "Hey wait Captain Ichigo came to me after you left he said Karin wants to talk to you tomorrow she said you'd know where to find her" she said before stepping back into her room. Toshiro stood in the hallway absorbing what she said. '_Should I go' _he thought before stepping into his room.

He deliberated over going while showering, changing and then in bed but the exhaustion set in and he was asleep in seconds his last thought being.

'_Why would you go? To get left again? No for answers'_

* * *

><p>Toshiro's Dreamland<p>

"Toshiro that was a great goal back there"

"Hn"

"Well anyways thanks for helping us out again Shorty," she laughed ruffling his white hair then leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not Shorrrrttt" he stuttered "Whaa what was that" He exclaimed blushing red and touching his fingers to his cheek.

"What" she said with an innocent look but devious smile.

"Never mind" He blushed even darker. Karin smiled at him then grabbed his arm dragging him behind her. His was cheek hot from the contact.

Dreamland Over

* * *

><p>She sat on the railing waiting hoping he'd come and hoping he wouldn't. She sat watching the sunrise warming her face and spreading its light over Karakura.<p>

'_Mmm I missed this place_' she thought her eyes and enjoying the warmth. Opening her eyes when she felt the phone in her pocket glancing at the caller ID she answers her HTC Desire 2.

"Hello"

"Ah hey Karin it's me" came the deep male voice

"Oh Arashi"she said in recognition

"Yeah ahh Yuki wants to talk to you" the smooth masculine voice spoke into the speaker in the background you could hear the impatient huffing and shuffling of the other person present.

"Okay put her on" she said a gentle smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a tight black polo and loose dark jeans Toshiro stepped out into the hustle and bustle of a waking Karakura. Sighing he stepped into a small alley then quickly discovering her spiritual pressure.<p>

'_Hmm she's where I thought she would be but of all places' _he thought in a whisper before masking his spirit pressure then shunpoeing to her. He arrived but stayed hidden leaning back high in a tree overlooking her. He could hear her speaking into her phone.

"I love you too bye honey" she spoke gently into the phone. This made him stiffen immediately but quickly smoothing his features he returned to his usual scowl.

She pushed the phone into her back pocket then looking over her shoulder she looked directly at him. He was momentarily stunned at her discovery of him but recovering quickly he jumped down from where he rested landing a good 5 meters in front of Karin crossing his muscles arms over his equally toned and muscular chest he observed her closely and scowl still his dominant feature. She wore tight fitting dark jeans, a simple button up white blouse and a sexy black leather jacket then her feet were set in black 4 inch Oxford style peep-toe boots making her legs look perfect and never ending.

She gave him a small smile in greeting then turned back to the view leaning against the railing. He continued to examine her noting all the changes the older look in her eyes, the mature features and her posture which was more slack and boyish when they were younger was now straight and yet still relaxed. She was more beautiful then ever but something had changed drastically in her and it showed in her eyes and the lines of her face. She looked so calm and relaxed the sun hitting her features perfectly making her look like some kind of goddess but he quickly shoved the thoughts away locking them away, reminding himself of when she left.

She looked at him finally signaling him to sit back and relax with a small incline of her head. He moved to lean against the railing keeping distance between them. He watched her shuffle and fidget uncomfortably before she looked at him.

"It's been awhile Toushiro" she said softly but hesitant flashing a guilty look "You look well"

"Likewise" he responded emotionless his face hard as rock and expressionless.

"Thank you for coming here to see me it must have been hard for you after all this time" she said hushed.

"Well I'm surprised I'm here too" he said looking away from her his gaze settling on the city below them. His heart had ached at the reminder of her leaving clenching painfully.

"I understand" she replied curtly bowing her head looking at the ground.

"What did you want Karin" he said quietly "Cause frankly I was hoping not to see you for the rest of my life" his voice flat emotionally devoid his eyes the same.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting to see you either but here we are, anyway I wanted to clear some things up with you about what happened in the past and I know you deserve to know the truth about everything"

He simply huffed a reply his body rigged and stiff. He glanced quickly at her.

"But your going to have to give me time I will tell you everything slowly but not all at once there's some things that I just can't tell you and I'm sorry but its still a little hard for me" she said with a pained expression catching the flinch he had when she spoke of her own hardship.

His response came in a curt nod of the head but his face now twisted in a scowl before it became smooth and expressionless again. She looked at him apprehensively her expression thankful yet guarded. He finally spoke to her after a few silent minutes.

"So I hear your a model now" he said quietly but awkwardly.

"Yeah a few years back but I still play soccer" she said equally.

He didn't want to even speak to this women after all she did to him but he couldn't help the pull between them that remained even after years of separation. He'd tried all night to rationalize with him self repeating _'You Hate Her'_ over and over in his head like a mantra. Honestly the moment he'd seen her the night before he didn't know what to think but the first thing he felt was overwhelming happiness at her appearance then following her fleeing he contorted it into anger immediately he always hoped she hadn't willfully ran away but she did this time so it must have been true after all.

"Why did you run lastnite?" he asked her tense. She flinched at the question silent for a few moments thinking her reply.

"I wasn't thinking I didn't think I would see you when I did I panicked and ran" she replied thoughtfully.

He didn't think much of her answer turning back to the view.

* * *

><p>Karin opened her mouth to say something when she felt the vibration in her pocket soon followed by her ring tone. Toushiro didn't even look at her just staring at the sunrise. She quickly pulled her phone free from her pocket before quickly glancing at the screen she answered it.<p>

"_Hello_" she said into the phone.

"_Oh Karin I'm glad I caught you"_ came a deep smooth voice but it was not Japanese it was fluent Italian.

"_Is there something you wanted Antonio_" she replied in fluent Italian which attracted a momentarily stunned look from Toushiro who was now looking at her speak on the phone.

"_Oh yes there is you little devil did you think you could hide this from me why didn't you tell me earlier" _the other voice replied amused not that Toushiro knew that.

"_Antonio what the hell do you mean_ ?" she asked frowning hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought.

_"You know what I mean Karin I can't believe you some paparazzi snapped pictures of you getting off the jet last night it's all over the media it's about time though" _he replied into the phone still amused. It dawned on her slapping her forehead at being caught.

_"Oh my god are you serious oh no great just fucking great how could I be such a fuckhead_" she continued flinging curses at her self and the paparazzi through the phone the Antonio's voice becoming defensive and calming.

_"Honey calm down they were going to find out eventually" _he tried to rationalize but she continued with her rant forgetting about Toushiro's presence completely

* * *

><p>Toushiro listened stunned at her apparent knowledge of fluent french. He's stunned look turned quickly into amusement and yet curiosity as she visually paled at something the other said and then she had an outburst which left him wishing he knew Italian just to hear what she was speaking about it had obviously upset her and she was now having a impressive rant and in Italian too. She had seemingly forgotten about his presence and was now looking on the verge of throwing her phone across the city. When she finally calmed she seemed to say a quite goodbye and the phone was back in her pocket before she sighed leaning back against the railing looking tired and annoyed.<p>

He shifted catching her attention and she turned to him before flashing a quick smile.

"Sorry about that, that was just a friend of mine he's Italian" she apologized sheepishly raking her hand through her curled midnight locks. He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"When did you learn Italian?"

"Oh umm when I moved to America" she wasn't looking at him anymore. He was shocked upon hearing where she moved to.

"America huh" he uttered still looking at her uncomfortable figure. She looked up at him knowing he wanted an explanation so she said.

"Yeah when I left me and Yoruichi went to America she helped me out and we stayed there for 4 years" she said taking a deep breathe then continued when he stayed silent.

"We moved to New York had our own little place to call home I went to school and studied at University for a few years during that time I got noticed and a agent approached me asking if I wanted to model I took him up on his offer and before I knew it I was everywhere Yoruichi had me tutored in all these different languages so yeah" she finished fidgeting with stray pieces of hair which had suddenly become the center of her world "I'm fluent in 6 languages" she added quietly.

"So you were in America all this time huh, you certainly grew a lot Karin" he said in a deep sultry voice looking into her eyes. He couldn't help the hurt and jealous feeling from rising within him at the knowledge of her whereabouts after all this time "So where are you now?" he asked trying to relieve the tension. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I live in Tokyo now well hardly, I'm always traveling but that's where Araa-"she stopped herself before she accidentally slipped correcting herself "That's where I live mainly anyway" he looked at her suspiciously wondering about her slip and nervous reaction to his scrutiny but decided to let it drop.

"You must lead a pretty busy life" he asked her unknowingly shifting closer to her "To be everywhere at once" he added his resolve melting.

"Yes its quite hectic but I like it and I make a lot of money" she responded rubbing her hands together.

"What about you Mr. Taicho anything big in Sereitiei?" she asked after a few moments of silence and awkwardness.

"No it's been quite peaceful these past few years just paperwork" he replied curtly.

"You have grown a lot Shiro-chan not the same little brat all those years ago" she said quietly.

"No one calls me that anymore" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest ignoring the stutter of his heart at her chuckle.

"You still sulk like you used to though" she laughed earning another huff of annoyance.

"What was it you really wanted to talk to me about Karin" he asked stiffly all of a sudden. She sighed audibly before turning to look at him fully

"Okay I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault I left Karakura and I-I don't really plan to stick around either so you probably won't see me anymore" she said slowly. He sat there in silence thinking over her statement he couldn't help the stutter of his heart at the prosper that he might never see her again. Although he hated her which he kept trying to remind himself but he was forgetting it and the reason why with each smile and chuckle. He looked at her face carefully she looked so guilty and hurt. He quickly remembered why she was feeling guilt summoning a steely expression instantly his eyes slanted and lips tight he turned away from her standing up and away from her.

"Is that all you wanted Karin" he asked running his hands through his hair his voice hard chest burning.

"Yes but would I'm going to be in town for a few days before we leave and I'm having a party tonight at my apartment I told Ichigo to invite everyone I hope you will come there's something I would like to show you and I could tell you more" she responded looking over her shoulder at his tall back.

"I'll see you there" he said quietly over his shoulder shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Bring Rangiku too" she added quickly a curt nod her only answer.

"Goodbye Karin" he whispered

"Bye" she said quietly watching the sunset as he shunpoed away. After sitting there for another 10 minutes she pulled out her phone quickly flicking through her contacts she pressed call and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello_" came her brothers voice

"Hey Ichigo you get my message lastnight?" she asked

"_Oh Karin yeah don't worry I told everyone and we had some guys over there before so everyone knows someone who knows where the apartment is_"

"Okay then well I'll see you at 6 then" she said climbing over the railings.

"_Yup Karin I'll catch you later bye_"

"Bye" disconnecting the call then sliding the phone back into her pocket she pulled her car key free and walking away.

* * *

><p>He entered the room quietly closing the balcony door behind him. Sitting down he switched on the T.V changing the channels absentmindedly looking for something the least bit interesting cause lets face it theres nothing good on T.V on a Sunday even on cable T.V. Few minutes later Rangiku and Yumichika entered the suite arms weighed down by shopping bags with designer logo's on them. Rangiku looked at her Captain who was deep in thought his frustration clear on his face before he noticed her stare and returned to stoic features. Yumichika caught the atmosphere and disappeared instantly.<p>

"Did you talk to Karin-chan?"

"Yes" he said quietly switching off the T.V but not turning to look at her "I know shes hiding something or lots of things she was hesitant when she spoke...she's changed a lot she's not like she was before" he said to the wall.

"I know what you mean she has changed a lot I truthfully didn't think we'd see her again" she sighed putting her bags down walking around the couch and sitting next to him.

"So did I" he agreed after a few moments in silence he added "Karin invited us to a party she is holding at her apartment tonight at 6 o'clock she invited everybody said she was going to show us something" he frowned.

"Really Captain should we go?" she prompted secretly really excited about seeing Karin again not that the huge smile and bright eyes gave her away.

"I think so it might be important"

"Okay Captain what ever you say shall I inform everyone else"

"Yes, we leave at 5 minutes to 6 exactly"

"Yes sir" she said picking up her bags again and maneuvering around the suite.

"Rangiku" said Toushiro who was suddenly behind her scowling "Who paid for all those clothes?"

"Oh now that you mention it I found this credit card lying around-"

"**_Rangiku_**"

* * *

><p>Driving through Karakura she realized how much it had really changed there were a few tall apartment buildings now a a bustling shopping centre. Parking her car she decided to get out and have a walk around. She parked on the curb outside a bustling street of boutiques and cafes. Climbing out of the car grabbing her medium sized red Chanel 2.55 bag. Slipping her hand through and pushing it onto her shoulder she closed her door. She turned to see the stares of the public eyeing up her and her car. She stepped on to the boardwalk and then pressing the button on her remote and resounding beeping and lock signalled the locking of her car.<p>

"Nice car" came a voice behind her followed by murmurs. Turning to face the strangers she was meet with 3 young men probably only 19-18 years old. They were smiling and ogling the vehicle. The one closest to her though was mainly looking at her with this look of half recognition on his face.

"Thanks" she said before quickly stepping away.

"Wait hold up have we meet before I know you from somewhere" the 'leader' asked running to catch up with her.

"Ahh no I don't believe we've meet before" she said striding away.

"No I swear I've seen you before" he said hurried trying to keep up with her pace.

"I haven't been here in 7 years I doubt it" she replied.

"Oh you sure you just seem familiar like really familiar" she decided to just stop and talk to him.

"Okay well you've probably seen me on T.V or something somewhere" she held out her hand and smiled warmly "I'm Karin Kurosaki".

"Karin Kurosaki **wait!**" he face dawned in realization that yes he had just met "Karin Kurosaki as in the **super model**" he added shocked.

"Yup that's me now this is the part where you tell me your name" she smiled.

"Oh I'm Ijuuin Hiroshima" he said shaking her hand "I can't believe this-um can I take a few pictures with you?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yeah sure what about your friends?" she responded looking over her shoulder. After he called his friends over to them they had a random passerby to take a few pictures on their phones.

"Well I really must go but I'm pleased to meet you all" she said warmly shaking their hands.

"Thank you so much oh and congratulations" they said together before watching her wave and walk away.

After an hour Karin came out of one of the boutiques her arms lined with bags of clothing and shoes. She bought coffee and a snack at a small cafe and sat down to drink and relax. Her mind drifted to tonight and the party. Quickly checking her watch it was 10 am so she should be getting back about now. Sighing she got up putting a tip on the table before walking back to her car. Unlocking the car she opened the doors and stepped in much to the envy of the people watching.

* * *

><p>When she stepped into the apartment there were two maids who were busy cleaning and the Chef and another cook who were preparing food for the hadn't been much of a cook and failed at it tremendously. She thanked the maids and cooks for their hard work before walking into the Walk-in pantry which doubled and a cellar of sorts. It was fully stocked with every alcoholic beverage you could think of and many many bottles of Wine and Sake so no problem there. Then walking upstairs she laid out her bags on the large platform bed then undressed for a shower to unwind.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin stood in the kitchen helping the cooks set the food up when there was a buzz from her receiver which signaled someone trying to get up to the Penthouse in the elevator. Quickly running over she just pressed the button not bothering to check who was coming up. Then it came to her attention that lots of people would be coming up so she set it though the elevator would immediately come up.<p>

"Yumi can you please watch the door tonight" she said to one of the maids as they set away She quickly checked her hair and straightened her clothes. When the door bell rung she made her way to the door pulling it open to reveal...Byakuya Kuchiki what? okay weird much. he was wearing black dress pants, a plain white button up shirt and tied around his neck was a royal purple tie which was loosened and his hairpieces removed allowing his hair to fall over his shoulders. He also had a black peacoat draped over his arm with a bottle in hand. He was also wearing Black Converse All Stars.

"Ah Lord Kuchiki" she said pulling the door back and stepping aside "please come inside" she said almost formally with a small bow.

"Thank you I brought a bottle of wine" he replied stepping inside and handing over the bottle.

"Thank you" she took the bottle handing it to the chef who corked it and handed it back "It's only 5:30 Lord Kuchiki you are very early" she said while pouring them a glass of wine each.

He watched her pour the wine _'Graceful' _ then took in her appearance. She was wearing a plain white button up silk shirt and a black unbuttoned military style Jacket. She also wore dark blue Jeans that were incredibly tight and these thigh length leather Christian Louboutin Boots that made her legs make Beyonce's look stumpy and short (not that he knew who she was).

"Yes I'm aware, I came here early to speak to you personally" he said stoically accepting the glass. Karin eyed him for a moment before moving to sit down at a stool motioning him to do the same.

"What is it you wanted to speak about onii-sama I hope you don't mind I call you that" she said smiling warmly chuckling lightly at the sound of him choking slightly on his drink this also prompted a raised eyebrow as he looked at her.

"No that is...acceptable" taking another sip he added "It comes to my attention that you have some kind of personal history with Captain Hitsugaya, correct" placing down his glass to look at her pointedly watching her reactions. She smiled at him gently setting her cup down also.

"Yes, that would be correct onii-sama" she replied nodding.

"If you don't mind...What was the nature of the relationship between you two?" he asked carefully.

"Well since your family now I guess I should tell you but your going to have to keep this between each other as a personal matter agreed?"

"Agreed" he answered nodding.

"Okay well when I was 13 we fell in love and were in a relationship till I turned 16 when I left" she said quietly "On my sixteenth birthday he-" the shrill of her cell phone ringtone "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites-Skrillex" went up in the air cutting her off. Looking apologetically at Byakuya "I'm sorry I need to take this" He nodded and motioned for her to go ahead. Picking up the phone quickly she walked across the room to the staircase.

"Hey Arashi" she said taking the stairs carefully.

"Karin we are about an 40 minutes out sorry we got delayed" came 'Arashi' the sounds of traffic in the background.

"That's okay I didn't expect you here on time" she replied.

"Oh anyway how's your day been did he show up?"

"Yeah just before I said goodbye yesterday"

"How'd it go? You alright?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine it went well he's coming tonight"

"Oh okay do you want me to bring anything while I'm at it"

"Um let me think um actually can you go buy one of those stick on ribbon thingies you know the ones I'm talking about the ones that go on presents"

"Ahh yes think so"

"Yeah can you find a fairly large one bigger than your hand and put it on the front please"

"Yup got it nice idea by the way anything else?"

"No I'm alright but I have to tell you something"

"Yeah what?"

"Some Paparazzi snapped a photo of me last night getting off the Jet it's all over the news" she stressed

"Oh yeah forgot about that, I was getting phone calls all morning but we'll deal with it when we get back to Tokyo"

"Okay then well I have to go I have a guest here"

"Okay then I'll catch you later seeya"

"Bye" hanging up she descended back down the staircase carefully. Byakuya was now joined by Yoruichi and Urahara who were talking quietly.

"Sorry about that I had a phone call" she explained approaching them. Hugging her master then turning to Urahara to give him a hug as well.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" she smiled.

"We didn't expect Captain Kuchiki to be here" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Sibling bonding are we" Urahara asked a teasing gaze above his fan. Byakuya just eyed him.

"Yes we were just getting to know each other"


	3. Authors Message

I'm sorry devoted fans and readers for I have been incredibly inactive you see I have no computer for which to update and I have been incredibly busy this year with all my studying and exams but I never forgot about this story and I'm pulling my act together and in the next week or so should have a new chapter out for you all hopefully. I have some free time now :) though it may not be as long as previous chapters I will try to make it as entertaining as previous works.

Thank You

xxRivaxx


End file.
